Broken
by isaidwoahthere
Summary: Ariana was broken. But maybe, just maybe, one boy can save her.   Rated T for dark themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Ariana unsurely looked around the Palm Woods lobby as she bit her lip, taking observations of her new home. It was nicer than she had expected it to be, and smiled widely when she noticed the pool.

Her cousin, Camille, stood beside her, "Nice pool, huh?"

"Yeah," laughed Ariana, putting her long brown hair up in a ponytail.

Ariana was spending the summer in LA with her cousin, Camille. Her parents had urged her to go, saying it'd be a good experience for her. Her explanation? They wanted her gone.

She didn't want to be in LA. She wanted to be back home in Colorado, whether this was for the best for her or not. The only good thing about this to Ariana was spending the summer with Camille. Ever since they were little, Camille and Ariana had been really close.

The girls were quite different, though. Camille was loud and outgoing, and tried to live as carefree as possible; she loved danger and uncertainty. While Ariana was a pretty shy girl, who often kept to herself. She preferred spending her nights reading or listening to music. Camille had a lot of confidence and was unguarded, while Ariana often found her self comparing herself to others and pushing people away so she wouldn't get hurt like she had been so many times before. Camille was one of the very few people Ariana felt comfortable around. So if she was going to be spending the summer with somebody, she was glad it was going to be Camille.

Camille's father would even be out of town for the summer- he was going on a _long _business trip in Canada- leaving the girls the apartment to themselves.

"Oh, come here!" Camille exclaimed, grabbing Ariana's hand and pulling her off towards the pool, she stopped in front of a table of four good-looking boys. They all looked up at her, and Ariana couldn't help but to blush a little.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Ariana," Camille introduced her to them.

They all smiled sweetly and greeted her as she muttered "Hey" with a friendly smile.

"She's going to be spending the summer with me," she told them. Ariana thought the four seemed familiar; but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. "That's Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan," Camille told her, pointing a finger to each boy as she said their name aloud. "Well, we're going to go unpack her stuff, see you guys later."

"Nice meeting you," Ariana said, then leaving with Camille. Well, they seemed nice enough. "How long have you known them?"

"Mm, a long time. Ever since they started their band here I guess," she shrugged as they walked acoss the lobby.

"_Oh!" _Ariana exclaimed in realization. "That's who they are! Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah," Camille told her. "They're nice guys."

The two girls got into the metal elevator, Camille leaned against the cold wall, "So…how are things at home?" she asked her softly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"It's…better," Ariana said, trying to give her a smile- though it wasn't much.

Camille nodded slowly, "Good."

There was a long silence, then a high ding from the elevator, letting the two teenagers out.

The next morning, Ariana woke up early out of habit. So, she got dressed and made her way to the lobby to check the rest of the hotel out.

When she got to the lobby, she saw the familiar blonde hair and striking green eyes. One of the Big Time Rush boys. He noticed her too, flashed her a smile, and walked to her, "Hey, Ariana, right?"

"Mhm," she smiled friendly. "And you're Kendall?"

"I am," he smirked. "Kind of early, don't you think?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Hey, is there a Starbucks near by or something?"

"Yeah," Kendall told her. "Right down the street. I was thinking of actually going there to grab breakfast. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Ariana said happily. Ariana was shocked, actually. She was never the girl that always went on dates with guys- but this wasn't really a date, was it?- none the less got coffee with rock stars. Sure, she hung out with boys, but they were always the same crowd of them, and not like their relationships were ever more than friends.

And now, here was this sweet, attractive boy in front of Ariana, inviting her to go get breakfast with him. _Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad. _


	2. Chapter 2

During breakfast of coffee and bagels, Camille had called and told Ariana that she wouldn't be home for a few hours, because she had a callback. The breakfast actually went smoothly, in Ariana's opinion. It lasted three hours; talking and laughing in the chocolate brown leather chairs of Starbucks. Ariana didn't even embarrass herself like she always knew she would.

And within the first hour of having breakfast with him, Ariana had fell for Kendall. Hard. She found him absolutely adorable, and he constantly had her laughing. Not to mention he was a gentlemen, and one of the first people that made her genuinely smile.

Kendall had offered to walk her back to the apartment when they finished, and she happily excepted his offer. He walked into the small apartment, picking up a book on kitchen counter and looking it over as he read the title aloud, "_The Outsiders?"._

_ "_Yeah," she smiled as she set down her purse on the couch, it being one of her favorite books. "Have you read it?"

"Nah, I don't read much," he says, shaking his head and setting it back down after reading the back. "But I've seen Logan read it."

"Well," she said, walking over to him and placing the book back in his hands. "Go read it."

He looked up at her with a smile, "All right. _I will."_

"Good," she laughed.

"Well, I ought to get going," he says with a sigh, looking at the clock. "We've gotta get to the studio."

"Oh, well, good luck," she told him. "Nice meeting you, Kendall."

"Nice meeting you too, Ariana."

Ariana searched the cupboards for something to eat, and finally decided on making herself some popcorn when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ariana asked as she answered her phone and collapsed on the couch, keeping half her attention on the TV and the food in her hands.

"Hey, honey," her mother's voice replied in a tired tone on the other end of the line. "How's LA?"

"Fine," she replied.

"And Camille?"

"Good."

"Was the flight okay? Did you get there safely?"

"No mom, I died like six times."

"…meet any new friends?" her mother asked, trying to get more out of her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I spent the morning with this boy…"

"Oh?" her mother asked. "Is he cute?"

"Very," Ariana replied with a smile to herself, thinking about Kendall once again.

"Have you told him about…?" her mother trailed off, and Ariana knew exactly what she was getting at.

"What? No! God, mom, that's not something you exactly tell a boy on the first date," she said, rolling her eyes. She just said date? So was it a date then? Nah, it was just one friend accompanying the the other…right?

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was just wondering. Well, I ought to get back to work. Bye."

"Bye," Ariana said, then threw her phone next to her on the couch.

Hours of watching _Pretty Little Liars _alone on the couch went by before Camille returned home, looking tired and worn out.

"Hey, how was it?" Ariana asked her cousin.

"Good, I guess," she said, slumping next to her on the couch. "I still don't know if I have the part or not yet though."

The two watched the TV in silence, then Ariana finally piped up, "So, about Kendall…he's a good guy, right?"

"Yeah," Camille said, then tilted her head at her. "Why?"

"Oh, just because," Ariana said with a shrug, looking back at the TV, and trying to leave the subject. But she knew Camille wouldn't let it slide now.

Camille playfully hit her arm, "You like him!"

"I do not!" Ariana said. "It's not like we had a romantic candle lit dinner. It was just coffee."

"Oh please," Camille laughed. "You _love_ him!"

"No I don't!" Ariana insisted.

"Ariana loves Kendall! Ariana loves Ke-" Ariana cut off what Camille was saying by putting her hand over Camille's mouth, trying to shut her up, though she still mumbled the words loudly.

"Shhhh!" Ariana laughed out, trying to get rid of Camille's muffled giggles with the exclamation.

The girls spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks and eating ice-cream. Camille brought up Kendall every two seconds it seemed, making Ariana fill in every detail of their morning together.

"He really likes you too," Camille smirked at her.

"He does not," Ariana said, shaking her head. Though a big part of her hoped it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

On day two in Los Angeles, the two girls decided to go shopping because Camille didn't have any work to do today. Most of it turned out to be window, shopping though, and they returned back to the Palm Woods with only a few small things for each of them. And throughout each store, Camille would show something to Ariana saying, "Oh, Kendall would just love you in this."

When they got back to the hotel lobby at about three PM, they saw none other than Big Time Rush scattered in the leather chairs, all chuckling during a loud conversation between the four of them.

Camille gave Ariana the smirk she expected. Ariana grabbed her arm and whispered, "If you say anything I'll kill you."

Camille laughed, "I won't, I won't."

They made their way over to the group, and Camille gave Logan a quick kiss. Ariana hadn't realized they were dating. Well, it was good she hadn't fallen for Logan then, wasn't it?

Kendall smiled when he saw Ariana, "Hey! So I read all last night."

"I've never seen him read in my life," Logan chuckled. "You're a good influence on him."

Ariana smiled and looked down with a bit of a blush before Kendall went on, "Anyways, my favorite character's Soda Pop. I'm at the part where they run away to the church."

"Wow," Ariana smiled. "You got far for just one night, huh?"

"Mhm," he smiled.

"So," Carlos said. "We have a concert tonight, you guys wanna come?"

"Oh sure!" Camille exclaimed. "We'd love to!"

The girls went to the concert, and watched from the backstage area. Ariana was in awe; she hadn't listened to much of their music, but she fell in love with it at their concert. She couldn't take her eyes of Kendall the whole night; she thought he had an amazing voice. She was fascinated by all the fans; they were just ordinary guys, yet they had so man people supporting them and absolutely in love with the four amazing boys.

When the had concert finally ended, the boys ran off stage happy and sweat covered, into a mob of people telling them "good jobs" and giving out hugs. Ariana saw Kendall coming towards her, with open arms, expecting a hug from her.

She happily hugged him saying, "You did so well!"

"Oh thanks," he replied with a smile. "Hey…um, I was wondering, would you want to maybe hang out tomorrow…or something?" he smiled softly with a hopeful expression as he awaited her a response.

Well that was a no brainer for her, "Of course!"

Kendall smiled wide at her response.

"Uhm, how about you come by at two?" she said. She knew Camille was leaving at 1:30, and she wanted to have Kendall come over at a time when Camille wasn't breaking down their necks or teasing.

Later that night, Ariana laid in bed, thinking about tomorrow. She was excited, but nervous as hell. And she didn't even know why. Ariana was the type of person who worried about just about everything, and thought of millions of scenarios that could go wrong in everything.

What were they even going to do? A thought crossed her mind, getting her worried. She invited Kendall over to her empty apartment. Would he take that the wrong way and try something with her? Shit, they should've made plans to go to get frozen yogurt or something. She thought and thought all night, until she finally dozed off at about 3 AM.

Arianna woke up the next morning to the sound of Camille closing the door to leave to an audition or something. She got out of bed quickly and made herself a bowl of cereal- after a failed attempt at an omelet

She went into her room, looking through her closet over and over again, suddenly wishing she had bought more when shopping yesterday. She finally decided on something, then went to the bathroom to loosely curl her hair, while blasting Big Time Rush from her computer, singing along as he quickly learnt each word.

At 1:40, Arianna was ready. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, and sat down on the couch, trying to calm herself down by watching TV. Why was she so nervous in the first place?

There was a knock on the door five minutes early, and Ariana shot up quickly and made her way to the door, opening it up to an adorable smiling Kendall holding a brown bag, "I brought food."

After they finished dinner, the two sat on the couch and searched for a movie to watch. Through out the night, Ariana laughed and smiled more than she had in months. The night so far was absolutely flawless to her.

"Mean Girls is on," Ariana said to Kendall.

"Never seen it."

"You've never seen Mean Girls?" Ariana exclaimed in surprise. Who hasn't seen Mean Girls!

"No!" he laughed, amused at her shocked reaction. "I guess I never got around to it."

"Well thank God you have me, Kendall Knight."

"Thank God," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after finishing Mean Girls- the movie Ariana insisted on watching after learning Kendall had never seen it-Kendall and Ariana had their first kiss in the doorway of her apartment; which left Ariana breathless, though it was sweet and short. She couldn't believe it actually happened, and remained giddy all night, making it easy for Camille to guess what had happened while she was gone.

"Well," Camille said. "Logan just texted me, asking if we'd like to go to Disneyland with them tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

"Is that even a question? Of course!" Ariana exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," Camille laughed, pulling out her phone and replying to Logan. "Well, I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night," Ariana replied. She got into her pajamas, and laid in bed, smiling to herself. She had never been this happy before. Never. And one certain blonde boy was the cause of all this.

The next day, Ariana and Camille met the four boys in the lobby the next morning. They pilled in a car lent to the boys from the studio, and Ariana ended up being squished between Carlos and James.

"He really likes you, you know," James said to her with a smile.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really. I've never seen him like this before. He hasn't shut up about you for the past two days," James said as he chuckled.

"Oh," Ariana said, a bit surprised that Kendall had actually talked about her. Kendall was wanted by thousands of girls, yet he chose _her? _A small town girl with a fucked up past? It's not like she was anything special.

They arrived at Disney, and decided to go to California Adventure first, because everyone wanted to go on the Tower of Terror.

"That sounds…scary," Carlos said as they went through the entrance gate.

"Oh, it's not. The look of it is just intimidating is all, it's not that bad," Arianna told him. "Actually, all it really is is a tour of a hotel. A couple ghosts here and there, it's not even a real rollercoaster anyways. More of an attraction you ride when your feet are sore from all the walking."

Kendall grabbed Ariana's arm and pulled him close to her, "Doesn't it have a thirteen story drop?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him that," smirked Ariana. "Just imagine what a good souvenir picture it will be when Carlos thinks we're going on a relaxing stroll through a hotel, and all of a sudden, we drop thirteen stories.

A sneaky grin appeared on Kendall's face, "You know what, you're alright."

The rest of the way, Logan covered Carlos' eyes, telling him he probably wouldn't be scared if he saw the outside, so Carlos didn't see the drops.

They waited in line, went to the viewing room, and then up to the boarding area where they all sat in the front row.

Carlos looked around the elevator shakily, like a small child, as they all filed in.

"Would you relax?" James said. "We told you, it's no big deal."

The Bell Hop said in a drawn out, eerie voice, "_Welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel..._Well be taking you to your rooms shorty. Any questions?"

"Are we going to die?" Logan asked jokingly.

The lanky bellhop just looked at him and away again, "Alright, no questions, enjoy your stay." And with that he closed the doors, and we slowly floated backwards as the narration started. Carlos gulped next to Ariana, she was between him and Kendall. "Calm down, boy. You'll be fine."

James chuckled, and they stopped on the floor with the mirror. The group of six all waved then were moved up to the floor with the 'ghosts'. The lights dimmed, illuminating other the elevator as it got bigger.

"Here it comes," she whispered into Kendall's ear. He looped his arm tightly into hers, and she couldn't help but smile again.

_"but this time...it's opening to you."_ and with that, they all plummeted down. Carlos was screaming his head off. They jerked back up, then down, and up again. "Ariana, you-" he got cut off by the next drop, and everyone started laughing loudly. The ride finally settled with the narration again, and the doors were reopened.

Carlos was gasping and looked stunned.

The group all got up and laughed at his expression. "Okay, I need to see the picture," Ariana said, still laughing at Carlos.

The picture was great, they bought copies of it too. Carlos' face was hysterical. He was in mid scream, his eyes were wide and afraid as James had his head back, laughing hysterically. Logan was looking over at Harry with a wide smile, and Camille was sticking his tongue out, sensing the camera. Then, there was Ariana and Kendall, their arms interlocked, both smiling wide. And hey, she actually didn't look half bad.

"Aw well look at you love birds," James teased, putting his arms around the both of their shoulders and putting his head between them.

Kendall and Ariana slid into the Toy Story Mania carts, each of them putting on their bright yellow 3D glasses for the ride.

"How do I look?" Kendall asked with a laugh. Arianna gave him a thumbs up as the cart began to take motion with a small jerk.

"Now do we work this?" Kendall asked, eyeing the shooter, pulling the string a couple times to try to find a reaction. Arianna showed him. "Just shoot."

"At what?" he asks confusedly as they were about to enter the playing area.

"You'll see," she laughed. They were placed in front of the first screen, and both began to fire. Then they got moved to round two, then jerked and spanned to three. When they got to the bonus round, Kendall and Ariana were rapidly pulling the shooter string, "I'm so going to beat you," he said confidently.

"Don't get your hopes up to high," she told him. Though, he probably would win. She hadn't been paying attention to the scores; her mind was either on the targets or Kendall.

The ride ended and both were laughing. The final scores popped up on the small screen in front of them, showing us the 'prizes' they had won.

_ "_You're kidding me!" Kendall said loudly, trying to act mad, but had a wide smile on his face and a chuckle in his voice anyways.

"Ha. I win," Ariana said cockily to him. "Better luck next time, bro."

Later that night, the group of teenagers decided to watch the fireworks. Kendall and Ariana had their second kiss, under the fireworks. Ariana felt like a princess. It was the fantasy she'd always wanted, and knew she'd never have- but she did have it now. With Kendall.

The kiss was interrupted by Carlos exclaiming they had to get to the Matterhorn before the lines got to long, for one final ride of the night.

When it was their turn, Carlos and James, Carlos on James' lap, sat in the back. Then Camille and Logan on top of each other. Kendall sat down in the first cart, and Ariana sat on his lap. It was good it was so dark, so Kendall couldn't see the blush forming on Ariana's face as he looped his arms tightly around her waist.

Throughout the ride, there was hysteric screams from Carlos whenever a Yeti lit up. And lots of laughter from Liam and Ariana. "Just lean with the turn!" he yelled laughing as they hit yet another sharp turn.

"What does that even mean!" she cried out laughing.

When the group finally got home, Camille fell asleep as soon as she entered the apartment. But Ariana invited Kendall for a minute, and they were laughing and having a good time.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ariana asked as she searched the cupboard. "Or to drink?"

"No I'm-" Kendall stopped midsentence, and Ariana turned to see why.

"What?" she asked. Kendall took Ariana by surprise, and grabbed her arms, flipping them under to see the underside. That's when Ariana knew what he had saw, the, five faded, one inch, pink colored scars made by a razor a year ago.

"Why?" he asked softly, looking up at her sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kendall, it's no big deal. Just forget ab-" Ariana tried to turn away from him after being caught, but Kendall grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him, not letting her go any where.

Ariana was terrified. This boy she had barely met knew her darkest secret, that not even her parents knew about. He'd think she was crazy or something now.

"Ariana, if you hurt yourself like this, it _is _a big deal," he insisted, his emerald green eyes lowering on her.

"Well, it's not. It was over a year ago, and I got over it," she told him.

"Okay, fine, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he sighed. He then grabbed her waist and pulled Ariana towards him, until their foreheads were touching, "But don't you ever, ever hurt yourself like that ever again." He then placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, then left the apartment.

So he didn't think she was crazy?

Ariana sighed overwhelmed, then ran her fingers through her hair. Now Kendall was starting to find out how messed up she really was; and Ariana was hoping she could avoid that with him. When she was with Kendall, she suddenly forgot about all the bad things that happened. Kendall made her feel happy, carefree, and well, for the first time, beautiful.

Ariana was exhausted by the days events, and her feet killed. She fell asleep right as she touched her bed.

She was awoken the next morning by the buzz of her phone, which was sitting next to her on her bedside table. She grabbed it tiredly, the bright light momentarily blinding her. It was from Kendall and it read: _Hey, good morning! Meet me in Palm Woods park in 10?_

She quickly replied and got ready as fast as she could, careful not to wake up Camille. She quickly made her way to Palm Woods park, despite her hungry stomach from skipping breakfast.

She looked around a bit cluelessly for a few minutes, but she finally saw Kendall sitting under a near by tree, she started towards it, and Kendall noticed her, giving her a wave.

"Hey you," she said to him with a laugh, looking down at the blonde boy sitting in the grass. "Is there a reason you called me down here so early in the morning?"

"Sit," he said, motioning to the grass in front of him. She did as she was told, and raised and eyebrow when Kendall pulled a guitar out from behind the tree.

"What are you-" Ariana started to say, but was interrupted from Kendall's strumming on the guitar, as he began to sing Cover Girl.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kendall finished he extended his pinky to Ariana, "Now promise me you'll never do anything the hurt yourself again, okay?"

"Okay," she laughed a bit as she wrapped her pinkie around his.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "I was wondering…I really like you. And I think you like me- well, I hope you like me. Anyways…I wanted to know if you wanted to be m girlfriend? Don't sound too pressured or anything though, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfor-"

Ariana cut Kendall off in a passionate kiss. "Kendall, I would love to be your girlfriend.

He smiled wide, then said. "Hey, why don't you and Camille come over to 2J tonight so we can all watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good," Ariana smiled as they both got up from the grass.

That night, Ariana and Camille both made their way to apartment 2J for the movie. Carlos and James were going to go pick up some dessert for the night as they watched the movie, and Kendall and Logan went to go search for a movie in some other room of the apartment, leaving the two girls talking alone in the living room on the orange couch.

"So, how are you and Kendall?" Camille asked her with a smile- she had been ecstatic when she learned the two were now officially dating.

"Really good," Ariana smiled to herself.

"Uhm, does he know about…" she trailed off.

"About what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. There were a few things she could be talking about- that she didn't want Kendall to find out about.

"Uhm, you know..the thing…" she trailed off again and Ariana realized what she was talking about due to her gestures.

"Nah," Ariana said after clearing her throat as she shook her head and looked down.

"Are you going to tell him soon?" Camille asked.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him at all," Ariana decided, shifting awkwardly in her seat. "I don't think it matters much…"

"It does though!" Camille insisted, touching Ariana's arm.

"Is there really a reason to tell him?" Ariana asked, shaking Camille off and trying to avoid the subject. It was her past. Something she just wanted to leave behind.

"I think Kendall should know that his own girlfriend was raped!" Camille exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up!" Ariana yelled, throwing her hand over Camille's mouth. But it was too late. Kendall had already heard.


	7. Random Authors Note!

Okay, this is a bit pointless, but I wanted to say:

I think chapter four, I used the names Harry and Liam. I don't know how that happened! And at the moment, I'm too lazy to change it. But, I think if you substitute Kendall's name in, it fits. Sorry, I had One Direction on my mind.

Haha sorry!

Thanks for all your reading! (:


	8. Chapter 7

_*excuse the wrongly uploaded chapter from before!_

Ariana looked back at her boyfriend's terrified expression.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she muttered under her breath a million times as she stood up. Damn Camille and her big mouth.

"Who-" Kendall started asking in his daze, but Ariana cut him off quickly, "Please, before you say anything, please let me explain."

Ariana looked up at Kendall, his eyes were wide and filled with pain. Actually, she was surprised Kendall cared that much at all.

"Hey, what's up!" Carlos and James yelled happily as they rushed through the door. Terrible timing.

Ariana grabbed Kendall's hand and rushed into the nearest room, shutting the door behind her.

Kendall slowly walked over to a blue duvet covered bed and sat on it, his eyes off in the distance a bit and his mouth slightly open.

Ariana figured it was the room Kendall had told her yesterday he and Logan shared. One side of the room was tidy; with a perfectly made bed, a book shelf with all the books organized by name, a dresser with a variety of framed photos and certificates, awards, and a clock stood.

Then, there was appeared to be Kendall's side of the room. There were clothes spilling from the dresser, and a plethora of things shoved under the bed. He had a bed side table, scattered with just about anything.

Arianna sighed as she put her back to the wall, she said in a soft tone. "It happened at the beginning of my freshmen year in high school."

Kendall snapped back into reality, slowly looking up at her.

"It was this stupid party- this boy's parents were going out of town, so naturally, there were tons of kids and alcohol. And some senior boy, decided to-" she searched for the right word as she sat down next to Kendall on the bed. "Take advantage of me…"

Kendall grabbed Arianna's hand. "Fucking bastard…" he said under his breath.

"I want to forget it. So badly. But I can't," she said, shaking the thought from her mind. "Anyways, soon after, of course he spread rumors to his friends. In no time, I was known as a slut. He ruined my first year in high school- the year I was so excited for- that turned out to be complete hell…" she choked on her words a bit. "God, I hate him. I hate him so much. I still remember the room he forced me into upstairs. The walls were painted a ugly yellow color and-"

"Please, stop…" Kendall said, shaking his head in disgust.

Ariana bit her lip and looked down. This was the first time she'd opened up to someone like this. Camille knew, but only the basics of the story. He barely even knew Kendall, if he didn't think he was messed up before, he would now.

"But, what doesn't kill you make you stronger, right?" she said, trying to give Kendall a small smile to lighten the mood.

"Is that why you cut then?" he asked, still not making full eye contact with the girl.

Ariana sighed, "That's part of it…My brother died that year too. In a car crash…We were really close. He was one of my best friends; one of the only people there for me. He was the only person who could make me feel…beautiful. I told him he shouldn't go out at three in the morning- it was a blizzard outside. The roads were terrible and-and…" she got choked up on her words.

Kendall locked eyes with Ariana for the first time. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down and a tear rolled down her face. She realized, even though it hurt to have the memories brought back up again, it was good to get everything off her chest, and finally open up to someone. These things had been buried inside her for so long, and she was finally letting them out.

"Anyways, I had just been raped, my brother was dead, and my parents wanted to ship me off to rehab for an eating disor-" she cut herself off. Kendall suddenly looked up at her again. "W-what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You were going to say _eating disorder."_

"What? No I wasn't-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he yelled.

Ariana jumped back a bit at his tone. "Uhm…I…fine. I had some...issues. Anyways, I was…well, broken. And…it was a relief at the time."

Kendall unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. And Ariana couldn't control it anymore, she broke down in Kendall's arms. And for once she didn't care that someone was seeing her cry, because for once, she felt safe.


End file.
